


Sayaka Maizono's Lost Free Time Events

by Justamemeyboi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justamemeyboi/pseuds/Justamemeyboi
Summary: Sayaka Maizono only had two free time events in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Why she only had two is easy to grasp: she died in Chapter 1, so there was no need for the developers to make any more. However, this differs from future Danganronpa games, as even those who died in Chapter 1 have five free time events.As such, I have taken it upon myself to write her three more free time events! Taking into account her backstory, mental state, opinions on Makoto, and more, Maizono has finally gained the three free time events she was robbed of.
Relationships: Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 31





	1. Sayaka Maizono's Lost Free Time Events: Event Three

**☆ Sayaka Maizono ☆**

**Free Time Event Three**

There was something different about Sayaka today, though Makoto couldn’t exactly place why. She was just… quiet. Makoto had attempted to socialize with Maizono, though she seemed distant. The most she responded with were soft agreements here and there.

After a while of walking around the school, they found themselves sitting in an empty classroom. The wallpaper was dark and decrepit, the heavy green only further accentuating Sayaka’s pale face. She sat on top of a desk. Her body was stiff, her hands resting in her lap. The breaths she took were heavy; they echoed in the drab chamber.

Naegi’s gaze landed on the metal covering the windows, though he wasn’t exactly focusing on them. He was more focused on himself and the bluenette sitting close by. Was he doing something wrong? Why was Sayaka being so distant today? The last time they had spent time alone together she seemed completely fine, so what changed?

“It’s not your fault…” A weak voice arose, shaky and cold. Makoto’s head swiftly spun to the right, but Sayaka’s concentration had not left the wooden floor.

“How did you…” Makoto asked, though he could already see the answer coming. A small smile stretched across Maizono’s face. She turned her head to face him.

“I’m psychic, remember?” She let out a small chuckle at the statement before letting out a quick sigh. “Sorry, I’m just thinking about… things…” She paused for a moment, her eyes shutting momentarily. Makoto sat down at the nearest desk, watching Sayaka’s stiff form.

“Makoto… remember when we were talking about our dreams…?” Maizono’s hands began to tremble, her index finger tapping the back of her other hand.

“Y-Yeah… I remember how hard you worked to get to where you are today.”

“Do you…” Sayaka gulped, taking a beat to pause. She was clearly hesitating on what she wanted to say. “Do you ever question it? Your dream, I mean.”

“Um… no, I’ve never really thought about it too hard. I’m kind of just going with the flow, heheh… Why…?” Sayaka chuckled faintly.

“There’s something kind of admirable about that, Makoto. I… I like that way of thinking. It… seems calming.”

 _Well, it has to be calming compared to being the Ultimate Pop Sensation!_ Makoto thought to himself.

“Heh, I guess you’re right.” She replied. Makoto shouldn’t have been shocked that she had read his mind at this point.

“Sayaka, are you…” Naegi stopped himself. That was way too personal a question.

“I am happy, I swear. My career means everything in the world to me, it’s just…” Sayaka stopped herself, dropping her hands from her lap to her sides. “Nevermind, that’s not important. What _is_ important is that we get out of here.” A grin spread across her face as she looked towards the brunette sitting beside her. Her hand found its way on top of his, her thumb tracing the back of Naegi’s hand. “Together! I have faith we’ll get out of here, as long as we work together. Right, Makoto?”

A light red washed over Makoto’s face, his eyes widening as he chuckled. “Y-Yeah, of course, Sayaka! I promise!” The feeling of her hand on top of his… he didn’t want it to disappear. But alas, her hand drifted away, meeting with the other in front of her face. She giggled lightly.

“Y’know, if you want me to hold your hand more, all you have to do is ask, Makoto~.” Makoto fell back slightly, taken aback by Sayaka’s forwardness as she giggled.

“I—u-um you, I didn’t—I-I-I—” Sayaka’s laugh grew, and eventually she found herself leaning forward, eyes firmly closed shut as she shook in hysteria. Naegi, on the other hand, was still frozen in embarrassment. 

“I’m only teasing, Makoto! Come on, we should head back to our rooms.” Maizono hopped off of the desk, turning around elegantly and stretching out her hand to Naegi. Her smile was radiant, a complete contrast to the lifeless face she had minutes ago. Makoto only just now noticed she had some tears building up in her eyes, which she quickly wiped away as soon as Makoto noticed.

Makoto took Sayaka’s hand. “Yeah, let’s go.”

**Sayaka's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her.**

**Your maximum number of Skill Points has increased!**

**Page 4 Info: I can’t help but think about my career and friends outside of Hope’s Peak. Good thing Makoto is here to keep me company. I feel bad for dragging down part of his day like that...**


	2. Sayaka Maizono's Lost Free Time Events: Event Four

**☆ Sayaka Maizono ☆**

**Free Time Event Four**

Makoto gingerly held down the kabocha with one hand and sliced it carefully with the other. Sayaka was to the left of him, busy cutting the stems off her batch of mushrooms and decorating their tops. After looking around the school, Sayaka suggested cooking something. However, her intensity on the preparations didn’t bode well for conversation. Makoto jostled around a few ideas for sparking dialogue, but every time he thought of something he would quickly scrap it.

“Hey Makoto, do you have any siblings?” She phrased the question simply, yet its spontaneous nature startled Makoto. He turned his head to face the idol, though her back was still turned to him.

“Huh? Oh yeah, a sister. Her name’s Komaru.” The brunette placed down the knife for fear of accidentally cutting his finger.

“That’s nice,” Sayaka responded quickly, her back still turned to the (un)lucky student. “Sorry, I’m just trying to get these designs to look just right…” Makoto by then had walked to her side, watching her intense concentration on the tiny mushroom. Her hand worked with shocking precision. “Aaaand that’s… the…” She held her breath before making the finishing touches. “Last of them!” Sayaka caught Naegi off guard and she suddenly spun around, the pink, heart-decorated apron she’d found in the laundry room flowing around her waist. “So keep telling me about your sister!”

“Well, she’s um…” Makoto rubbed the back of his head, looking towards the cabinets right of them. “She’s sort of a big fan of yours. A ‘Sayaker’ if you will, heheh…” Sayaka chuckled in response, her body brushing past Makoto as she reached for the pantry.

“I wish I could have met her. If things were normal, I would have loved to give her an autograph! Maybe even sing her a few songs.” Off to grab a potato peeler Maizono went, a few sweet potatoes cradled in her left arm.

“Her head would probably explode if you did that!” Naegi realized he should probably be doing something, so he went back to slicing the kabocha. The sound of the knife scraping the counter made him shiver. It was the second-largest, cutting through the squash with relative ease.

“Well, at least I’d be able to make her smile before she did, right?” Makoto sheepishly chuckled in response.

“Yeah, I guess so. My mom was worried Komaru would drain her wallet on Christmas buying all of those CDs and posters.” Maizono paused her peeling momentarily, her head turned slightly downward.

“If things weren’t… the way they are I would have loved to join you for Christmas sometime. That is if my career didn’t already take up that time.” Makoto felt his face heat up, cutting the squash with newfound speed.

“W-Why’s that?”

“It sounds like fun! A nice, calm celebration with family… I’d like that! Certainly beats here, that’s for sure.”

“Y-Yeah, having you over sounds like a ton of fun!"

Sayaka giggled before announcing that the ingredients were ready for cooking. As they cooked the tempura, Maizono continued to question Naegi on his family’s festivities. In most circumstances, Makoto would have felt like she was judging him, but based on the way she laughed, the way she sympathized with Komaru, the way she continued to repeat how she wished she could celebrate with the Naegi’s… he knew it wasn’t that.

**Sayaka's** **Report Card** **has been updated based on your experience with her.**

 **Your maximum number of** **Skill Points** **has increased!**

**Page 5 Info: (Sayaka told me she would love to go to a family get-together with me. She said she likes the idea of “a nice, calm celebration with family.”)**


	3. Sayaka Maizono's Lost Free Time Events: Event Five

**☆ Sayaka Maizono ☆**

**Free Time Event Five**

“Hey Makoto, can you sing?” Makoto wasn’t sure why, but Sayaka’s question shocked him. Maizono sat upon a washing machine, her legs swaying ever-so-elegantly as her blue hair draped down the sides of her face. Sparkling blue eyes looked into Naegi’s green.

“H-Huh?” Naegi cocked his head slightly to the side in response, using his index finger to scratch his cheek.

“Like, do you consider yourself a good singer?” Her eyes were dead set on Makoto, her body now stiff as she gazed at the brunette.

“Oh um… I’m pretty average, I guess, heheh…” Makoto’s hand moved from his face to the back of his head, rubbing it sheepishly.

“That’s fine! I was just um…” Sayaka looked away before continuing. Was there a pink glow on her cheeks or was Makoto just imagining it? “I wanted to do a duet with you!” Her head suddenly shot back, her doll-like smile radiating.

“A-A duet?!” Makoto’s eyes widened, his arms waving in front of him. “No no, I couldn’t do that! I’ll probably sound horrible, especially compared to the Ultimate Pop Sensation!” Sayaka's insistence continued though, which only led to Makoto becoming more flustered. Finally, Sayaka grabbed onto his arms and pulled them down, snapping Makoto out of his daze.

“I’m sure you sound fine, Makoto! But if you’re really uncomfortable, I could sing for you now and coach you another time!” Her grin was positively beaming, her grasp on Makoto’s arms tightening.

 _C-Coach me…? Does she really think I have that kind of potential?_ Makoto thought. He doubted the possibility unless his luck (or lack thereof) came to his aid. Though many a failed karaoke night at home proved otherwise without fail.

“I think anything’s possible with enough hard work and dedication. While you may think luck’s the only reason…” Maizono’s glance shifted to the ground when saying that, pausing briefly. Her hands finally released their clamp on Makoto’s wrists. “I like to think you can achieve almost anything with the right determination.” That beam of her’s faded, even if it was only for a moment. She quickly snapped back. “So what do you think? I can even give you some of my _super-secret_ idol tips and tricks!”

_S-Super secret tips?! Was Sayaka even allowed to share those kinds of things?!_

Sayaka only laughed in response.

“You can’t hide anything from a psychic, can you Makoto?~” She teased before giggling again. Makoto cupped his face in his hands out of embarrassment.

“God, I’m so sorry! I totally sound stupid, don’t I?”

“No of course you don’t, silly! I’m only teasing you.” She clutched Naegi’s hands once again and brought them down from his face. “Now let me sing you a song before I change my mind.” Sayaka sat down on the large table, and even though she stated otherwise Makoto could tell she wasn’t going to move on easily. Naegi followed her shortly, and after a few warm-ups, she began to sing.

Sayaka’s voice was sweet. It reminded Makoto of spring, of the cherry blossoms they should have been sitting under instead of the worn LED lights. Hearing her voice on television backed by music and her fellow idols was one thing, but hearing it entirely raw… it brought a sense of peace to Makoto. His worries seem to fade away, even if only temporarily.

A similar effect seemed to overtake Sayaka, for once she finished she took a big sigh before saying, “Thank you, Makoto. Thank you so much…” Her eyes drifted shut, contrasting with Makoto’s newly-found wide eyes.

“F-For what?”

“For being there for me… it means a lot…” Were her eyes tearing up? “You’re just… I…” Maizono fumbled on her words before exhaling slowly. “Just… thank you for everything.”

“I-It’s no problem, Sayaka! I enjoy hanging out with you…” She let out a light chuckle.

“I’m still determined to get out of here, that much is certain. But… you’ve made this new reality a little easier to bear. I thank you for that.” Those words rang in Makoto’s mind for the rest of the day.

**Sayaka's** **Report Card** **has been updated based on your experience with her.**

 **Your maximum number of** **Skill Points** **has increased!**

**Obtained Present!**

**You have obtained a present: Sayaka's Undergarments. You can check it out from the Presents Menu.**

**Page 6 Info: (Sayaka sang to me after I said I couldn't do a duet with her** **. It seemed to comfort her as much as it did me. She told me I helped her to better cope with her entrapment here.)**


End file.
